


Let’s get filthy

by Applewriter



Series: John Robinson is a great Daddy Dom [2]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter
Summary: John and Don take their relationship a new level. That level is down in the mud...
Relationships: John Robinson/Don West
Series: John Robinson is a great Daddy Dom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Let’s get filthy

“Happy Halloween!”

Black streamers flew around the family room as Maureen and John entered.

“Whoa!I thought you wanted to do a little something for Halloween?This looks like quite a party!” Maureen exclaimed, hugging Penny as she ran into her arms.

“I’m a retro astronaut, look!”

John squinted at his daughter.“That would explain the cardboard box helmet...”

Will tugged on his dad’s arm.“I’m the robot!”

John plastered a tight smile on his face while trying to hold in a grimace.“You look great, son.”

Will beamed at him behind the faceplate of his costume.“And you should see Don’s outfit.”

John turned to scan the room, but he couldn’t see Don anywhere.

“Don,” Judy called out.“Don, don’t be shy!”

The other children joined in with a chant, “Don, Don, Don!”

At last a side door opened.Don stepped out, eyes downcast.A few moments passed where everyone cheered, and finally the mechanic looked up with a sheepish grin.

“Ta-da!”

John’s breath stopped in his throat as he took in Don’s outfit: a frilly skirt, stockings and a sparkly crown.He cautiously approached, lifting Don’s chin.

“My badass princess,” he whispered.And then John bowed with a flourish.“Your Highness.”

The rest of the family laughed, but the two men looked at each other with bright smiles instead.

John was aware of the others all starting on the vegetables laid out on the table, but they were a blur of grey shapes right there and then.The only colour in the room was the younger man who stood blushing before him.

“You look amazing.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Don replied, his voice low.

John took his hand and pulled him to the food. 

Don could feel his Daddy’s lingering gaze on him throughout the meal.He found he had little appetite, even though they all counted on the nutrients in the food to help them survive on the inhospitable planet.

“How did you come up with such a great costume?” John asked in a whisper, moving around the table to sit closer to his princess.

“The kids all helped me.”Don nodded to where the children bickered over whose little pumpkin carving was the best.“They tore up some old plastic sheets to make the skirt, Judy gave me some surgical stockings, and we used bits and bobs of waste material to do the rest.They were very dedicated.You should be proud of them.”

John gave him a low smile.“I’m proud of all my daughters, my son and my boy.”He winked at Don, and this time it was the younger man who found it hard to breathe.

“Would you like to have some quality time later on?

Don could feel John’s voice tickle his ear.“Yeah, that would be good.”

John’s gaze was suddenly stern and sharp.

Don flinched back a fraction before he realised his mistake.“I mean yes please, Daddy.”

John’s eyes softened.He patted Don on the knee then held his hand.John gestured discreetly to Maureen and left the room, princess in tow.

Quality time saw the men in the extensive garden surrounded by the thin barrier that kept the deadly planet at bay.The air smelled like green growing vegetation, like life just waiting to bloom with potential.

“On your knees.”

“Here?What if someone comes in?I don’t wanna explain all this to your kids.”

“Maureen will keep them occupied for an hour or so.Now on your knees if you’d be so kind.Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Don bit his lip in hesitation - none of his fantasies had involved a setting like this.But then John placed a firm hand on his shoulder and Don lowered himself to the muddy ground.He could feel the cold soil start to seep into his stockings, making him squirm a little.

“So you’ve got me in the dirt.You got a farming scenario going on?I can roll around in the mud like a piggy if you want...”

Don had a bare second before he saw John draw back his hand.A jolt of pain bloomed over his cheek.

“You continue to talk back to me and I’ll whip your ass.I may be a caring Daddy, but I will not hesitate to discipline an unruly child.”

“Don felt his lip tremble.The sting of the slap didn’t even hurt that much, but shame burned hot under his skin.He mumbled a curse under his breath.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing, Daddy.”

“You remember your safe word?”

“Yes, Daddy.Sorry.It won’t happen again.

John carded his fingers through Don’s hair, taking note of how the younger man leaned into his touch with a smile.

“Let me make it up to you,” Don continued, his voice a whine.

John’s hand was suddenly a hard grip in Don’s hair.“Don’t play games with me.”He bent to whisper in Don’s ear.“You want something, you ask for it.No passive-aggressive bullshit, just plain old English.”

Don swallowed, his words dying on his tongue until he took a deep breath.“Please let me make you feel good, Daddy.I want to suck your dick.”

John straightened up.“There, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Don shook his head. No, it hadn’t been hard - it had been damn near impossible to get the words out.All thoughts of shame were put aside though when John tilted Don’s head up to see him.

“Thank you.I would love to have you suck my dick.”

Don exhaled long and loud, nodding his head.

John wished he had chosen a location with a firm wall to his back, when Don began to nuzzle against his bulge.He looked down at the younger man with appreciation.Don mouthed the growing erection though the fabric, grinning up at his Daddy every so often.John unzipped, pushed down his boxers, and stood with his feet planted as firmly as he could.He was sure to topple over at this rate - he was nearly undone and Don hadn’t even taken him into his mouth yet.

The mechanic stroked his palms up over John’s hips and then squeaked with surprise when he found his hands trapped in John’s firm hold.

When Don’s tongue made a first sweep over the head of John’s cock, the mechanic closed his eyes, taking his time to savour the sweet-salty bead that glistened in the low light.Don burrowed his face closer, his mouth moving to envelope John completely.

“Damn,” John whispered.

Don felt a surge of pride wash over him.He swept his mouth off, licking as he went.Before John could make a noise of complaint however, Don moved a little lower, licking John’s balls with a gentle lapping motion.He listened as John made a strangled cry, and then he sucked his cock once more, swirling his tongue as he worked his way down.A few soft sucks was all it took before the grip on his hands tightened to the point of pain.There was no discomfort for Don however when the pain was only another sensation that made it even more real to him.He continued to suck and swirl, memorising the taste and feel of John’s cock as he moved upon it.Don wasn’t great at deep throating, and it honestly felt like this wasn’t the time for it - his basic technique was good enough for this setting.Besides, it was their first time.

“I’m going to come,” John said with a wheeze.“Are you going to be a good boy and swallow?”

Don didn’t respond, only sucked with determination, pressing his mouth as deep as it would go around his Daddy’s cock.He hoped he could transmit how much he cared for his Daddy - how much it meant to him to be able to please the older man with no shame, no recriminations or fear.He wanted this so much he would beg for it...

“Shit!”John’s voice was suddenly loud, and it was all the warning Don received before he felt his mouth fill with bitter saltiness.He relaxed his throat, gulping down everything his Daddy could give him.Don felt in that moment, that he ruled the whole cosmos, everything that ever was and would ever be was his now.The power transfer was amazing, and he would never tire of doing this with someone who cared for him.

John’s arms fell limp by his side.Don was reluctant to let the spent cock leave his mouth, but the little sounds of things being too-sensitive for John registered loudly in his ears.Don reached his hands down to his own erection, fumbling with the buttons to free himself.

“Don’t.”The single word made Don freeze.

John half stumbled to the muddy ground, steadying himself against the mechanic for a moment.

“Let me look after my boy.”John’s calloused hands wiped at the dribbles of come that still leaked from his own dick and then used the slick to soothe the way as he held his boy in a firm grip.Don surged into the hold, his hips moving of their own accord.John twisted his grip as he stroked, thumb grazing the underside in sure movements.And all the while he looked at Don with a mixture of affection and relief.It took an embarrassingly short time before Don leaned his head against his Daddy’s shoulder, gripping the older man like his life depended on it.

“That’s it, boy.Don’t hold back.”John’s words were all the permission Don needed, although he was sure he wouldn’t have lasted longer anyway.He bit down on the cloth of John’s jacket as he came, shaking through the intense quake that rocked his body.At last his body calmed and he slumped against his Daddy, content.

“Remember boy, you want anything from me, just say it.”

Don nodded slightly.“I want you to kill Doctor Smith.”

John laughed out loud.“Maybe for your birthday, son.”

Don looked up at his Daddy and barked out a laugh, snorting at just the thought of it.

“Okay, then.How about you read me a story sometime?”

John kissed his boy’s hair.“Sure thing.”He closed his eyes and snuggled in closer, their sticky mess ignored for now.“Once upon a time there was a badass princess...”


End file.
